marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 1 255
Supporting Characters: * ** * * ** *** *** *** *** *** ** Colonel Henson Antagonists: * ** *** ** Fifth Column *** *** Several unnamed Fifth Columnists Other Characters: * * ** *** An unnamed courier * * * * * ** Agent McCloskey ** O'Brien ** Two unnamed agents * * United States Army ** * ** ** ** ** ** * * Nazis ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* U.S. Army Recruiting Center ******* A Nazi Warehouse ******* Midtown ******** ******** ****** ******* ******** **** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ** *** *** *** ** Items: * * * * and * * * and Vehicles: * Events: * World War II | Synopsis1 = This is a 40th Anniversary special edition. It details the origin of Captain America and focuses on his early adventures in 1941-42. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This 40th Anniversary issue retells Captain America's origin story, trying to reconcile the several different accounts from , , , , and . ** Pag. 1 is an homage to 's cover, with Captain America punching Adolf Hitler. ** Steve Rogers is first given a full origin, with details from his life before being subjected to the Super-Soldier Serum. ** Steve Rogers' recruitment into Operation Rebirth by General Phillips was originally shown in . ** Steve's meeting with Operation Rebirth's Agent R and Dr. Abraham Erskine, originally shown in , has been expanded and re-interpreted in this issue, originating some minor inconsistences between the two accounts, like Steve meeting Erskine (or Professor Reinstein, as he was called in ) at the U.S. Army recruiting center ( ) or inside the Operation Rebirth facility (this issue's account). ** General Phillips and President Roosevelt's meeting at White House was originally shown in and . ** In this issue's account, when Phillips, Under-Secretary Simms and Dr. Anderson arrived at Operation Rebirth's facility, Nazi spy Heinz Kruger was already inside the complex, disguised as Special Agent Clemson. In , Kruger was first shown when he shot Dr. Erskine, immediately killing him, without specifying when he had arrived at the facility. provided several other particulars, showing exactly how he killed Erskine and what exactly he said before being killed by Captain America. How Kruger obtained his disguise as Agent Clemson has been later explained in . ** This issue's account tries to reconcile the several ways by which Steve Rogers had received the Super-Soldier Serum. In he was subjected to an injection, while in (as well as and which are recaps of TOS #63), Steve assumed an oral form of the formula; in have been introduced the Vita Rays, invisible rays which enanched Steve's strength, while in he both received the serum injection as well as being bombarded by the Vita Rays. In this issue's definitive account, Steve has first being injected the serum, then assumed the oral compound, finally being bombarded by the Vita Rays. ** Heinz Kruger originally shot Dr. Erskine breaking the observatory cabin's glass in , later discredited in favor for a more Comics Code-acceptable version shown in , where he entered the experiment room using a door, later killing Erskine. In , and , Kruger is shown as a member of the small group who was watching the experiment's execution, breaking the room's glass again. This account has been confirmed by this issue's definitive retelling. Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronology of the following characters: Captain America (Steve Rogers) * * * * * * * * Pag. 3, Panels 6-7 recap events shown in . * * Pag. 4, Panel 3 recaps events shown in . * * * * Pag. 5, Panel 2 recaps events shown in . * * Pag. 5, Panel 7 recaps events shown in . * Pag. 6 recaps the events shown in . * * Pag. 7, Panels 2-6 recap events shown in , , and . * * * * * * * * * Pag. 19 recaps the events shown in . * Pag. 20-21 are a collage of several moments from Captain America's history. Sarah Rogers * * General Phillips * Pag. 3, Panels 6-7 recap events shown in . * * * * Pag. 5, Panel 2 recaps events shown in . * * * * * Agent R * * Pag. 4, Panel 3 recaps events shown in . * Dr. Anderson * * Pag. 5, Panel 2 recaps events shown in . * * * Dr. Abraham Erskine * * Behind the scenes in Pag. 4, Panel 3 (recap of events shown in ). * * * * * Pag. 5, Panel 7 recaps events shown in . * Pag. 6 recaps events shown in . * * Pag. 7, Panels 2-6 recap events shown in , , and . * Heinz Kruger * * * Pag. 7, Panels 2-6 recap events shown in , , and . * Publication Notes * This issue contain a letters page: Letters to the Living Legend. Letters are published from Eric L. Watts, Tom A. Field, and Rob Imes. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}